creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Moderated
My name is Andrew, I come from a small town in Kansas. Sure that was before I came across that DAMN site. It all started in the summer of 2011, I just finished School and had A LOT of time on my hands before I begun to make my way in this godforsaken world. I was browsing the Internet, looking for something to entertain myself, and I came across a website 1channel ... or something. It had lots of movies and TV shows on it that the general majority would be interested in. One in particular I got into was a show called Heroes, after getting done with the last season, I longed to talk about it with other people; I should mention around now that I myself don't have much of a life, so this took me little under a week, since I spend most of my days on the computer up till around 4 - 5 AM. It was then I came across a website, www.Padlocked.com ... It was a little odd I thought to myself, but regardless, the description underneath said "A online forum dedicated to thoose wanting to talk about the TV show "Heroes"" ... Just what I had been looking for, ignoring the odd name I looked at the forum, there were various basic sections: General - Talk casually to fans of the show. Roleplay - Ever wanted to be part of our genetically engineered humans? NOW'S YOUR CHANCE. Season Based - Talk about a certain season here. Moderated - Be ... They all seemed fun, but rather limited with choice, but what really bothered me was the last option ... must have been a section for moderators that they haven't bothered to edit properly yet. Shrugging, I clicked on the "General" tab, being greeted with various topics right from the get go. I clicked on one that said: "OMG HIRO BEST CHRICTUR EVR" Laughing at the poor attempt at the English language I looked at what they put. In general it was just one of those generic "My opinion is the best in the world." posts, but with less intelligence and more emphisis on the bad grammar. If I recall from memory, it went something like this: "SU GAIZ, I THNK HIRO IZ TE BST CHRICTER EVR NUUONE IZ BTR DN HM AND IF U THNK DIFFERNT, UR A FAG" After stopping myself from almost busting a guy, I scrolled down to see what the replies where. There were around 50 which surprised me, no more from the OP though. Most of them, to my surprise, were death threats and vulgar replies; the community obviously wasn't welcome with tea and biscuits ... One post in particular made me laugh, as the account name was "BEN", which simply posted "You Shoudn't Of Done That". Must have been an original fan of the Creepypasta ... took it a little too far though. The last post was from someone called "Moderated". His picture was of a dark room, full of chains and various screaming faces. This creeped me out a bit, but after shaking off my fear, I looked at his post. It simply said: "THIS USER AND THREAD HAS BEEN MODERATED, ALL COMMENTS WILL NOW CEASE" I guess he must have been the owner of the site or something, cause the date it posted was over two weeks ago and no one replied. The moderator didn't even bother locking the thread, so he must have been well respected on the site or something. Shrugging it off, I looked at the other threads; they were just threads spamming people of various topics of people with ACTUAL grammar. Out of curiousty, I backed out and clicked the "MODERATED" thread. The background was all black, and a more zoomed in picture of MODERATED's DP popped up as the background, followed by a message pop up saying: "OUT OF BOUNDS, DO YOU WISH TO CONTINUE? Yes, or No?" My curiousty got the better of me as I clicked that big yes button. The page refreshed, quickly showing a picture of myself, then of the thread that guy posted ... you know? The one with the low grammar? Anyway ... afterwards an information bar popped up, stating the following: "HELLO Andrew YOU HAVE ACCESSED A OUT OF BOUNDS AREA, YOU WILL BE MODERATED." I started getting creeped out ... this "Moderator" knew my name and I hadn't even set up an account yet Regardless, I closed the tab down out of fear, while saying to myself over and over. "Not the place for me... not the place for me." It was then I turned off my computer, as I'd read enough Creepypasta to make me paranoid and definitely enough Creepypasta to know what happens next. A strange thing I noticed, however, was when I was on that part of the website, the picture the Moderator had for his background had a face added to it that wasn't there last time, as compared to his Display Picture. I'm posting this here to see if you think my real life story is creepy enough. Please don't be harsh with the comments. THIS USER HAS BEEN MODERATED, ALL COMMENTS WILL CEASE Category:Computers and Internet